Madness Combat 9: Aggregation
Madness Combat 9: Aggregation is the ninth installment in the Madness Combat series, and the most recent chronologically. With most characters from previous animations dead, Sanford and Deimos attempt to revive Hank while fighting off the Auditor and a new type of Mag Agent. It was released on March 15th, 2009. Plot WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS The animation starts off with Sanford and Deimos driving on a cliff side. Behind them comes a truck transporting A.T.P. Agents. The truck passes by and cuts in front of their car. The ATP Agents open fire on Sanford and Deimos' car but they duck and cover. As the car sets ablaze, Deimos jumps on top of the car, pulls out his two G36s and fires at the A.T.P. Agents. Another A.T.P. truck smashes them from behind but they manage to jump onto it; seconds later their car is obliterated. Deimos pulls the passenger out and throws him under the truck's wheels, killing him, then fends off a squad of 1337 crew agents on scooters. Meanwhile, Sanford, using a hook attached to a string, fishes out an A.T.P. Agent from the truck's cargo and rams him against the rest of the agents inside. He then jumps in and takes out the remaining agent. Deimos threw away his smoke, jumps into the cab and kills the driver. Deimos then receives a message on his PDA informing him about the Primary Improbability Drive's failure. Also found on the PDA if looked fast enough has messages such as "Comprise, Don't toy with me, No Haaaaank, Please, etc....." which could be the Auditor saying do not revive Hank, or plainly a warning message to tell them not to use certain functions of the improbability drive. The normality restoration blast from Madness Combat 8 is then seen striking the building where the Auditor resides in the background. They arrive to the location of Hank's body, jump out, and Deimos seizes it. The scene then cuts to the Auditor who, having 's halo]]survived the ray, proceeds to pick up Jesus' halo and put it on. The halo grants him all of Jesus' powers, and turns red, which matches his eye color. Meanwhile, Sanford and Deimos are attacked by 1337 Agents but quickly take care of them and head inside. They encounter more Agents but have no trouble killing them. Two more Agents come through a door and one begins shooting at Deimos, who uses Hank's body as a shield. After the Agent is killed, Deimos throws Hank's body at the second Agent causing him to fall off a ledge. The agents bellow the ledge begin to retreat but Sanford hooks one of them and kills him. Meanwhile, Deimos attempts to hack into a control terminal, presumably to find the revival machine. Sanford jumps down and is ambushed by more Agents. Sanford kills them while Deimos is attacked by two more A.T.P. Agents. Deimos kills them and puts on one of their masks in an attempt to scare Sanford: Sanford almost shot him, but told him to stop, whacking him across the head upon realizing it was him. Deimos picks up Hank's body and continues. The scene cuts to the Auditor walking towards a building. Using his new powers, he turns the two A.T.P. agents there into improved, possessed henchmen with increased combat capabilities, also known as 'Tainted A.T.P. agents'. He goes in to find a group of 1337 agents playing cards. The Auditor angrily smashes the table and orders the men to head out. A nearby grunt cautiously tries to move out of the Auditor's way. The Auditor responds by slicing him in half without stopping. He heads to the next room and accelerates the production a new Mag Agent using a type of hybrid power: the power appears like the dissolution beam Jesus used, but instead he uses it to accelerate the agent's development (at the end of Madness Inundation, the agent was only at two thirds). This agent looks different from the MAG agents encountered so far: his head seems metallic and does not have a cross to function as a face, his lower jaw was still under construction before he was sent to battle so it had metal plating of some sort instead. Sanford and Deimos head out of the facility and Sanford takes out the agents outside while Deimos carries Hank's body. More men head out of a nearby entrance but are all killed by the duo. They enter the facility but are followed by the tainted A.T.P. agents. After taking out the agents inside, the two tainted A.T.P. agents head in and attack them. Deimos heads into a room with Hank's body, which he uses to shield himself from the enemy firepower, as Sanford fends off the two agents in another room. One of the agents goes back to get Deimos while the other resumes its attack on Sanford. Meanwhile, Deimos dumps Hank's body into an agent magnification/restoration chamber but as he sets it up, the possessed agent kills him. The agent flees when he sees Hank opening the chamber. He is thinking that most likely Hank may kill him. The scene cuts to Sanford, who is fending off 1337 agents and the second possessed agent. The first tainted A.T.P. agent arrives and warns the second agent, and both retreat outside in order to regroup with the Auditor and the MAG agent. Hank, with his large mutated claw-like arm, holds Deimos' body in the doorway as a decoy. When the tainted A.T.P. agents move in to check, Hank throws an explosive metal tube with an ignited fuse, possibly a pipe bomb, in their direction: The tainted A.T.P. agents, as well as all of the surrounding corpses, are forced away by the pressure wave before they can react. Now Hank jumps out, revealing his mutated body, not unlike those of a MAG agent, yet smaller. Hank tries to stab the Auditor but he dodges and vanishes, so instead he has on the MAG agent, killing it by pushing it down a cliff after a short skirmish. Sanford heads out and, much to his disgust and shock, finds Deimos' mutilated corpse. He is then attacked by the Auditor and gets into a small sword fight with him as Hank picks up a large axe that the MAG agent was wielding. As he and Sanford (who picks up a FAL) prepare for battle, the Auditor attracts the surrounding corpses to absorb them, and grows larger. The last shot of the movie is a close-up of the Auditor; then the screen fades to black and the words "To Be Continued" are shown. Trivia * When Deimos checks his PDA, it is revealed that there are 3 improbability drives listed (Primary, Small and Secret) of which two have failed (Tricky's and The Auditor's). The third improbability drive is still functional but its location and owner are unknown, but it's possible that it could be the sheriff's drive, which is still at the train tracks in Madness Combat 6: Antipathy. * While Sanford beats up the agents on the surface, one fires his Bazooka but accidentally fires it upwards because Sanford kills him as he shoots it. As the protagonists continue to fight, the projectile can be seen in the distance. * Throughout the animation, smaller versions of the Improbability Drive explosion occur in the background. * If looked fast enough on Deimos's PDA you will see someone (most likely the Auditor) trying to communicate to him pleading not to revive Hank and 'not to toy with them'.Because that hank will not obey them but deimos that is not serious had a plan:low hank intelligence and he will obey them * Deimos can briefly be seen communicating with somebody through his headset, presumably telling them that Sanford and Deimos have located Hank. This suggests that the 3 protagonists not only work together, but are from some sort of organization or underground agency fighting The Auditor.It can be the maf (madness armed forces) * If one were to pause the episode and zoom in on the computer Deimos was typing on, it can be seen that he lowered Hank's intelligence (why he did this is unknown). He might of done this because while increasing Hank's abilities one of the other abilities might of had to be lowered. Another reason was that if Hank was revived with more intelligence he might have not obeyed Deimos and Sanford. Deimos may have been interrupted when he was killed by a possessed agent, but this is unconfirmed. One may also see how tough and agile he is. Krinkels has even stated that Hank is now mentally retarded. He had the choice of, besides restoring the body, reviving and magnifying it. He did both. * On Newgrounds, this animation got a "Review Crew Pick". It is the third Madness Combat episode to get this. * If you zoom in on the sign outside of the room Deimos revives Hank in it says "Agent Magnification" which would explain Hank's new size and why the MAG agents are so big (although Hank's new size was not as large as a MAG agent: this could be because he did not spend much time in the chamber). * While Sanford was fighting the Auditor, you can notice that the Auditor's feet are missing for a brief moment. * When you look at the truck, it had blood on the right side only, but when it rolls up to Hank's body, there is blood on the left side, this could be from the agent on the motorcycle that we did not see die, and a further A.T.P. agent that might have been from the truck that disappeared after Deimos opened fire on it. * Deimos is the only corpse that is not absorbed by the Auditor, possibly meaning he will be revived. * The Auditor's newly-acquired Halo disappears while he is possessing the Mag Agent: V3 and during his fight with Sanford, not to appear again until he absorbs 12 corpses. * Sanford's Colt Python fires ten rounds, but it only ejects 6 shells when he reloads it. It might be that Sanford reloaded it once during a scene focusing on the Auditor. Notice that the ruger fires 6 rounds, but it was reloaded after four hits because in Madness Combat 6.5, the quartermaster only fired one round before Sanford stole the gun and executed the quartermaster with another bullet. It wasn't fired in the animation since. Also, in the beginning of Madness Combat 6.5, the A.T.P. fired 2 bullets (one hit Sanford, the other missed, but it was possible that the missed shot was supposed to kill Deimos), but Deimos stole the gun and executed the A.T.P. with 2 bullets, similar to what Hank did to Tricky in MC2. After 2 more rounds from Deimos's ruger in the next room, it was dropped. * Krinkels has said that this episode has the most frames of every episode in the series, more than 10,000. The reason it isn't the longest is because Krinkels animated at a different FPS (frames per second) rate, 33. He currently animates at a 30 FPS rate. *This episode has an unusually low kill count for being a 5 minute episode, mostly because there were more scenes that advanced the plot than most episodes. *The preview for this episode was released on August 17th, 2008. *When Deimos is shooting at the 1337 Agents on motorcycles, you never see the last one die. *In the beginning scene, there are two trucks. The first truck mysteriously disappears.It can be because the truck has parked on another entrance in the base *This is the first episode released to take place during another episode at some point. The beginning of this episode takes place the same time as the ending of Madness Combat 8: Inundation. *Exactly one week before this episode was released, Krinkels released a screenshot of Deimos, dead and with multiple gunshot wounds, impaled by Hank's claw arm. This led some to believe that Hank killed Deimos in an act of vengeance, because he did not want to be revived again. When the episode was released, it was revealed that Deimos had been killed by a possessed A.T.P. agent, and Hank just used his corpse as a decoy. *This is the only episode in the series so far where every main character appears, dead or alive. External links *Madness Combat 9: Aggregation at Krinkels's website Category:Madness Combat Episode Category:Animations